bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gildrum
Gildrum (ジルドラム, Jirudoramu) known as "Gildrum the Edge", is a Togabito from Hell recruited by Los Pecadores to be a part of Damnato, a special task force aside from the Nueva Espada whose main mission is to wreak havoc wherever their commanders wish. While the Damnato has no official structure, Gildrum is considered its leader and tasked by Leo Grande himself to oversee their operation and ensure they complete their missions. He is also the group's most powerful member, classified as a captain-class opponent, as well as its deadliest combatant. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Despite being a creature of Hell, Gildrum is considered a handsome individual with fair skin and soft features, unlike many of the other Damnato with often abnormal characteristics. He has spikey jet black hair with several strands coming over his forehead like bangs, and cold grey eyes. His face is sharp at the chin and is known for having a grin on his face at all times. Like Fraunboldt, Gildrum's ears are also pointy at the top, though not as much as the former. He is of average height and possesses a slender, yet toned physique. When dressed in his Damnato uniform, he wears the traditional black cloth draped over his entire body and white and grey mask that covers his face. When discarding his uniform, Gildrum dons a more custom attire that consists of his white bandages, chains and white fur. Covering everything except his hands and face are the white bandages associated with those in Hell, but from the waist down, he wears black leather held together by leather straps buckled together. Incorporated into his pants are several bones, such as skulls over his knees like pads and a bone belt around his waist. On his right hand, he wears a similar black material glove. Over his left shoulder, Gildrum wears a cover of white fur attached to a skull mask over his left pec and a chain wrapping under his armpit and across his back to the fur once again. From the fur extends a loose black fabric over his entire left arm with only his fingertips exposed, revealing a black metallic clawed hand. Personality Gildrum is a very narcissistic individual, having an obsession with his own appearance, and becomes visibly angry when he receives visible injuries that could leave "ugly scars" as he's stated. He's deeply vain, conceited and overconfident with his abilities, believing himself to be superior to the Shinigami and any creature outside of Hell. He's known to view the Nueva Espada as inferior beings, and deeply resents the top 4 within the organization for their power. This hints at a certain level of jealousy towards them, but would never admit to feeling inferior to the Arrancar. When speaking to his opponents, he comes off as mean, teasing them either for their appearance or abilities. His movements and speech patterns can be somewhat effeminate, exaggerating his insults with hand gestures and laughs. He can also be quite cruel when engaging in combat, often toying with his enemies while inflicting injuries and appearing quite sadistic. Gildrum tries to always appear cool and making his actions seem effortless as a means of manipulating his opponents. Although he can become enraged when physically injured, he still maintains a level of calm and focus that makes him the most dangerous combatant within the Damnato. Opposite of the Arrancar, Gildrum and the rest of the Damnato are very close to one another. Despite being creatures from Hell and ultimately branded as sinners for their crimes as Humans, the Damnato share a great level of comradery with one another and Gildrum holds the life of each member with great value. He will immediately leap in to battle to protect any member of the organization and shows signs of concern when any of them are defeated or killed. Because of this and his level of power, Gildrum is viewed as the leader of the organization, following the orders of Los Pecadores without question. Among all those in Hell, Gildrum views Los Pecadores as the unquestioned rulers of Hell, considering "the top of the food chain" and the apex predators. He greatly respects and admires Leonel Grande, with his devotion bordering on infatuation with the leader of Los Pecadores. He fights for him without hesitation and Gildrum views his accomplishments as a means of impressing Leonel with each victory. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Equipment Metallic Arm: '''Gildrum's entire left arm is replaced by a durable black metallic one with his fingers ending in claws that he can use as a weapon. Though not possessing an arm, Gildrum can still manipulate the metallic one as though it were a real one, able to bend and flex it like a natural arm. The metal appears strong enough to withstand bladed attacks, going so far as using it to block attacks or catch an enemy's weapon without fear of being injured. The arm possesses a secondary ability to separate from the wrist and fly out towards a target, held by an extending black chain. This allows him to attack from a distance while remaining safe. Also, he can still move his fingers when separated, able to grasp an object an either pull them towards him, or pull himself towards them. He normally employs this as a surprise tactic to catch an opponent. He can also send the hand with his fingers straightened to strike with a piercing attack. Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsman: '''Gildrum's principal form of fighting is with a large broadsword, which is also the source of his power. Even though a large doublebladed sword, Gildrum shows incredible skill and dexterity in wielding it. While typically a two-handed weapon, he shows enough strength to wield in both and alternates between grips depending on the opponent he is facing and as the battle progresses. His strikes are described as powerful and fast, showing a honed skill to the point he can face other master swordsman in combat. His ability appears much greater than that of lieutenants of the Gotei 13, though it is unknown how he would fare against captains. But even without facing a captain, Gildrum can fight multiple opponents simultaneously while fending off all of their attacks. He combines sword fighting with hand-to-hand attacks, switching between attacking with his sword, to defending against attacks using its size as a makeshift shield, and then employing either punches or kicks to continue his offense. When using his sword, many of his attacks are large swinging arcs that take advantage of his strength to cleave through his targets, but can also employ thrusting attacks to skewer them. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Though not as refined as his swordsmanship, Gildrum is still an accomplished unarmed fighter capable of using strong punches and kicks. He style of fighting appears to be more reflexive and instince driven, and prefers to fight with his sword. It can be described much more as a brawling method without flashing techniques. Instead, he uses he hands and feet to strike with power-based attacks, but has also been observed using his elbows and knees. It is unknown what level of skill he possesses in this form of fighting, but he's admitted that its not as great as his sword skills. Never the less, Gildrum is a fierce combatant who is absolutely ruthless and quite sadistic in battle, often focusing his attacks to break bones or inflict tremendous pain. He also makes use of his metallic clawed hand to swipe against his targets and inflict additional damage with his attacks. '''Enhanced Strength: '''His strength is much greater than that of regular Togabito, able to wield a normally two-handed weapon with a single hand. His strength is so great that when striking a blocking opponent, they are still sent back ways away from the force. With his sword, he can cleave through sturdy materials such as wood or stone without resistance. In fact, he can slice through boulders, separating them clean in two with a single swing. When using his fists, he can inflict great damage, knocking down opponents with each blow. His increased strength also transfers to his legs, also increasing his speed to the point that he becomes a blur when moving. '''Enhanced Speed: Gildrum's speed can be classified as being much greater than that of an expert Shunpo user, able to overtake a lieutenant and strike them down before they can react. Only master level users can match him speed, and combines his agility to enhance his defensive ability. When moving, it can seem that he instantly disappears in a blurring motion as he travels to his intended destination, appearing immediately next to a target without them being aware. Most of the time, he can strike down a target before they have a chance to react. Also, because of his speed, he possesses heightened reflexes, able to quickly adjust his large sword to block or deflect attacks without effecting his offensive and defensive abilities. Enhanced Agility: Gildrum possesses surprising agility that he mainly uses as a defensive mean of avoiding attacks. He can perform simple acrobatic maneuvers such as back flips or sommersaults, leaping over incoming attacks or simply removing himself from surrounding forces. While Fraunboldt's agility seems more animalistic, Gildrum is more natural and fluid, allowing him a certain level of grace in his movements. With his agility, he can easily maneuver himself around his opponents, avoid attacks and sliding into a more advantageous position to counter attack. Ostium (魂炎通路 (オースチアム), Ousutiamu; Latin for "Mouth"; Japanese for "Soul Flame Passage") When traveling to and from Hell, a Damnato is able to access a temporary doorway known as an Ostium. To summon the doorway, a Damnato draws a straight line in the air with their finger, a thin trail of blue fire following its movement. Once its reached its maximum width, the line extends height wise to create an eye shaped opening lined in blue flames while the inside is entirely red. From that point, they are able to step through the flames to either appear in Hell or in the Human World. Typically, an Ostium can only allow a few individuals through at a time, but stronger Damnato are able to extend its size to allow for more. Great Spiritual Pressure: '''Among all the Damnato, Gildrum possesses the highest level, manifesting it as a pale purple aura that radiates from his skin like flames. In fact, his power is so great that it could be classified as captain level, making him the strongest Togabito within the group. When venting his power, he can produce a rippling effect that travels over a large area, producing enough pressure to be immediately sensed. Even when standing in the presence of lieutenants of the Gotei 13, Gildrum can visibly intimidate them through his spiritual pressure alone. With his level of power, he uses it as fuel for the attacks his possesses with Edge of Ruin, creating powerful blasts of energy, while simultaneously using his power as a shield of sorts to soften physical blows directed at him. Primary Skill '''Edge of Ruin (イージュ オーフ ルイン, Iiju Oufu Ruin) Gildrum's principle weapon is a long double bladed cruciform broadsword. The blade is jet black, connected to a silver casing and crossguard. The handle is wrapped in black leather and ends with a silver spherical pommel. Through this weapon, Gildrum is able to channel his large spiritual pressure, causing the blade to heat up and ignite in purple flames. This augments the blade's cutting and attack power, able to slice through any materials, while at the same time deliver enough crushing force, that it can significantly damage whatever it does not cut through. There are many practical amplications to this energy release that aren't specifically related to augmenting the strength of his swings. When he swings his sword with energy, the flames comes off the blade in a brilliant display of lights that can also serve as a distraction against his enemies, creating sparks when their weapons collide. *'Energy Blasts:' Aside from augmenting his sword's attack power, Gildrum can focus the energy through the blade and release it as powerful blasts of energy that can either cut through its targets or detonate on contact with tremendous explosive force. This is by controlling and shaping the energy he releases as either thin shapes or beams. When slicing through objects, Edge of Ruin has enough force to cut through building sized structures. When its delivered explosive force, the blasts in can produce can be quite large, engulfing entire areas in purple flames while releasing strong waves of pressure. **'Zuiveren Bedreigend' (ドズイベレン ベドレージエンド, Dozuiberen Bedoreijendo; Dutch for "Purge Impendent") Channeling the energy through the blade, Gildrum performs a simple downward horizontal swing and releases a strong but fast blast that explodes on contact. With the relative ease at which he can release this attack, Gildrum is able to send several of these in quick succession to overwhelm a target. Depending on the amount of energy he's channeled through the attack, the resulting explosion can be much larger or smaller. He can release this attack with a single hand, or grip the handle with both to increase its destructive power. He's also shown the ability to hold the energy within the blade and release it on contact with his enemies and inflict even greater damage while simultaneously pushing his enemies away from the force. **'Fulminerende Ruïne' (パルミネレンヅ ルイン, Paruminerendu Ruin; Dutch for "Fulminating Ruin") By pointing the blade at an opponent, Gildrum can release an energy attack in the form of a powerful beam to completely consume them in the blast. When he prepares to use this technique, Gildrum typically holds the sword like a shotgun, with one hand on the handle and the other holding the silver casing to aim. The blade will then begin to glow a pale purple as it gathers the energy. Once its fully charged, Gildrum will release it as a strong current of purple energy that results in a large explosion when it connects with its target. Even if the opponent were to block the attack, it still possesses enough force to push the target back and collide with whatever lays behind them, creating an explosion as a result. **'Karma Bevelschrift' (カーマ ビーブルスクリプト, Kama Biiburusukuriputo, Dutch for "Karma Edict") Instead the blast as a projectile, Gildrum instead plants the tip of his sword into the ground and sends a powerful surge of energy throughout the area, causing everything to explode in an omnidirectional path, destroying anything within the blast radius. This attack proves useful against a surrounding group while preserves the safety of Gildrum at the center of the blast.